dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Blaze
Link vs Blaze is a Round 3 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group A Match 5! Link from The Legend of Zelda (nominated by ZombieSlayer23) takes on Blaze from Sonic the Hedgehog (nominated by Peep4Life)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "We are getting towards the business end of the group stages, folks! Here we are with Match number 5 of Group A!" The titantron flickered into life to reveal the top two competitors of Group A. "Representing Hyrule, Link! And representing the Sol Dimension, Blaze!" (Cues music) The portals opened up to reveal each fighter, who knew the routine by now. "If I have to defeat you to get to the bottom of this, I will not hold anything back." Blaze warned, summoning fire from her palms. Link clutched the Master Sword and Hylian shield and made his way towards his final group stage opponent. HERE WE GO! Link swung his sword for Blaze's throat, but the latter ducked and punched Link in the gut with a lot of force, knocking him back and sending fireballs his way. Link disposed of them with his shield, each fireball merely bouncing off it. Blaze then curled into a ball and flew at Link at high speed, which Link managed to roll away from, equipping his bow and firing arrows at Blaze. Blaze emerged from her ball to repel the arrows, grabbing the last one and lighting the tip on fire before throwing it back at Link, who cut it in two with his sword. Blaze flew in and attacked Link with multiple Fire Claws, then roundhouse kicking him into the forcefield. The hero of Hyrule landed hard on his back, but recovered in time to dodge a devastating leg drop from his foe, leaving a bomb in his place, which detonated in front of Blaze, sending her into the air. Link took this chance and used his hookshot, which grabbed Blaze by the throat and he reeled her in. Blaze struggled to remove the claw from her neck, and Link slashed repeatedly when she was in striking distance. He stabbed at Blaze's chest, but the princess ducked and grabbed Link's arm, burning his wrist, which made him drop his weapon. Blaze then opened up an offense of kicks and punches, which Link repelled with his shield, preventing any major harm. Attempting to keep Blaze back, Link grabbed an arrow from his quiver and stabbed Blaze's arm with it. The princess cried out in pain as blood began to flow from her arm. Link retrieved his sword using his hookshot, then slashed Blaze back again with it, causing her to tumble over. The titantron indicated Blaze was in danger, but Link was clearly not doing much better. Blaze used her pyrokinesis to burn through the arrow, removing it from her arm. Link did not hold up and attached a bomb to an arrow, which was fired at Blaze. The princess used her Axel Tornado technique to leap away from it, then charged at Link at blinding speed, Spin Dashing his chest with a lot of aggression. Link crashed hard into the forcefield, and Blaze hopped away, summoning an enormous column of fire to obliterate the Hylian. The fire dispersed, leaving Link's charred, lifeless body for the entire stadium to see. The titantron decreed the Blaze was the victor of the fight, and the champion of Group A. Blaze took one thing away from this. This isn't over yet! DBX! Conclusion "Good work, Blaze! To go undefeated in a group of these proportions was not what I expected. It's almost as if there's an... outside force that's carrying you through this. If that is proven to be the case, well, let's just say it could end very badly for you. This battle's winner is Blaze!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights